Void in the Heart
by Mathais
Summary: Jun-focused BL. The Troopers find out exactly what the meaning of the saying, you don't know you have something until it's gone, is when Jun is in a car accident. Will they be able to bring him back, or will Jun just let his life go?
1. Crashing Face First Into Void

Story Title: Void in the Heart

Chapter Title: Crashing Face First Into Void

Author: Mathais

Rating: T

Fandom: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers

Warnings: Pro-Jun, BL

Pairings: Ryo/Jun

Summary: The Troopers find out exactly what the meaning of the saying, you don't know you have something until it's gone, is when Jun is in a car accident. Will they be able to bring him back, or will Jun just let his life go?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and elements of Yoroiden Samurai Troopers.

**OoOoO**

He was cold.

Was cold the word?

Freezing maybe.

He didn't know.

Darkness enveloped him.

It was biting into him.

His skin.

His heart.

His very soul.

The void was just hovering right there.

Should he take it?

Just one touch and oblivion would take him.

It was so very close.

Yet, right there, a barrier of fire stood.

A figure shaped like a woman warded off the cold.

The darkness.

As long as she was there, he wouldn't touch the darkness.

The void would be thrown aside.

But it would always be there.

Just waiting for her to let her guard down.

To tempt him with nothingness.

The woman of fire wrapped their arms around him. "You'll be fine as long as I'm here, Jun. The darkness won't take you."

"Nasuti." fell from his lips.

**OoOoO**

Yamano Jun woke with start. His fifteen-year-old body was drenched with sweat, the soft cotton of his pajamas slightly wet. Slowly, the graceful, almost feminine, curves of his body shifted, allowing him to stand. There was a tingling feeling along his skin, a testament to how close he came to that void. With a sudden lurch, he threw open the door to his room (which thankfully didn't slam) and raced down the hall. At the bathroom, he opened the door and threw open the door and lifted the toilet seat and started to heave. After seeing his dinner and snacks up again, Jun flushed the toilet and fell down against the cool tiles, breathing heavily.

"Jun, are you all right?" A soft voice asked from the doorway.

Jun didn't reply, only closed his eyes and continued to breathe heavily.

The person padded forward, bending down and wiping his forehead. "You're a little warm. A nightmare?"

The teen nodded.

"How bad?"

"Darkness." was the simple reply.

The person wrapped their arms around his neck. "You'll be all right. Are you sure you're up to your job today?"

Jun nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. Get some rest." The person stood.

"Thank you for being my light to drive away the darkness," Jun whispered, "Nasuti."

Yagyu Nasuti nodded and smiled. "You'll never have to be afraid of the darkness if there's light. Now shoo, you don't want the others to find out, do you?"

Jun shook his head and stood, brown hair matted against his skin. "Thanks."

"No problem."

The two parted ways, heading back to their rooms.

**OoOoO**

Jun was bored. It was only an hour until he had to leave to his part-time job (thank god that his high school actually allowed it) and it was horrible weather outside. Rain fell and lightning flashed, lighting up the sky. He sighed and shivered, the cold sending shivers up his arms. Nasuti had left, leaving him with strict orders that if it was too stormy to leave, to not risk it. Heaving a sigh, Jun decided to make headway into his homework.

Standing up, he winced, as the cold grew stronger. Almost shivering, Jun reached for his bag, but frowned when he couldn't find it. Sighing at the fact that he would have to leave the warmth of his bed, Jun stood and padded out of his room in a pair of black slippers (the only one that approved of them was Nasuti, the others had complained at Jun's choice, or lack there of, of colors. He had merely snorted, wondering why they cared about what he wore), toward their small library.

Opening the door, Jun was careful to be quiet. Not that it helped. Someone had pushed him into the room, thinking it'd be a nice joke. The usual "pick on Jun" game. This time, Jun tumbled, but from the build his fingertips touched when he pushed the offender, he knew it was the holder of Rekka who did it.

Jun crashed into the floor with a resounding smack, knocking over a pile of books into the blue-haired man that was in there.

"Jun!" The man glared.

"Sorry Touma." The teen mumbled, looking for his bag.

"Why do you have to be so damn clumsy?" Hashiba Touma snarled.

"I'm sorry!" Jun shouted, glaring defiantly into Touma's eyes as he grabbed his bag. With one last dark look from brown orbs, Jun left the room to come face to face with the one who pushed him, still sprawled onto his ass. "Why'd you do that Ryo? Was it your turn to play annoy the brat?" He spat.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sanada Ryo glared back at Jun.

"Of course you don't." Jun snorted, tone sarcastic.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryo shouted.

"What you make of it." Jun shrugged. "You still shouldn't have done that, especially on purpose."

Ryo and Jun continued to duke it out verbally, until the door to the side of them opened, admitting a blonde-haired man.

"Seiji." Jun murmured.

Date Seiji glared with one violet eye at the two. "Apologize Jun."

Jun made to protest, but Seiji forced him to back down.

"Sorry Ryo." Jun murmured before pushing past Ryo, elbowing Seiji, and into his room, which he locked and shoved a desk in front of.

Sighing, Jun fell onto his bed. Simultaneously, he felt three cold shivers run through his body. The heat lessened, freezing his body more than it already was. Opening his bag, Jun pulled out a notebook and a textbook and started to run through his lessons.

**OoOoO**

Forty-five minutes later, Jun had made a decent dent into the amount of homework he had and decided to take a break before he had to leave. The rain had steadily grown worse, but Jun didn't mind as he left his room. Unknown to him, out of the seven figures he had on his bedside stand; three fell off and broke, one green, one red, and one dark blue.

Jun walked down the hall, when he heard the sounds of battle from one of the rooms. Sighing, Jun looked into the open door and saw one of the adults playing video games. Looking at the screen, Jun noticed something. "Uh, Shuu?"

"Not now Jun." Rei Faun Shuu growled.

"But—"

"Not now!"

"I just—"

"Jun!" Shuu snarled, just as his character died. "You made me die! I was just about to beat him to!"

"But—"

Shuu glared. "Get out."

"But—"

"Out!" The voice was louder.

Enraged, Jun left the room, but turned just before he closed the door. "All I wanted to say was that you had so little life left, but the enemy still had two more forms. If you'd just listened and healed, you'd still be playing." Slamming the door behind him, Jun stalked down the stairs and ignored Ryo, who had shot him a glare from the couch, and the cold that was sent through his body. Somewhere, an orange figurine toppled over to shatter.

Finding solstice in the kitchen, Jun pushed the door open, but was met with a warning voice.

"Don't enter Jun."

"But Shin—"

"I'm busy. Please leave, there won't be enough room for me to cook if you come in and do what you usually do." Mouri Shin was upset and when he was upset, he could contend with practically anyone.

"Fine Shin." Jun backpedaled, but held the wall a little longer than necessary. Another wave of intense cold had gone through him, leaving his skin tingling and his world that much frostier. Outside, Jun could hear the storm raging, but he would rather not stay in this cold place, do he put on his raincoat, took an umbrella, put on his boots, and called into the house after taking his keys and wallet. "I'm going out!"

No one bothered to answer, as something sent a wave of unseen frost in his direction, causing him to suck in a harsh breath. Leaving and opening his umbrella, Jun thought he could hear something breaking. Jun shook his head and left. Unknown to him, there were pieces of light blue scattered against the carpet.

**OoOoO**

"See you later Shirana-sempai!" Jun called.

"Ah, you did well today, Jun-kun." His instructor in both clay-making and spiritual healing, Shirana Iketana, smiled. This was kind of like a job, learning and helping around in Iketana's shop, acting as cashier and offering mild services that Iketana could do, but would leave his schedule painfully tight.

"Thanks." Jun bowed.

Iketana's soft face was cheerful. "No thanks necessary. Just remember to practice your meditation. We're delving into deeper arts next time."

"Cool!" The teen's face brightened.

"How did those statues end up?" Iketana was curious.

"Ah, Shirana-sempai..." Jun blushed. "They were all right."

"Good. Practice often." Iketana flicked his eyes to the downpour outside. "Will you be all right? Should I arrange a cab?"

Jun shook his head. "Placing my life in the hands of someone else in this?" He waved at the rain. "Not a chance."

"Just be careful."

"I will." Jun smiled as he left, opening his black umbrella.

Iketana sighed and stared out into the sky. "Why do I get the feeling that something going to go wrong?"

Jun whistled as he went along, hoping that the cheery tune would ease the darkness and frost. The rain splattered, reminding him that he had still some distance to cover. He carefully picked up his pace, making sure he didn't slip. Jun came to a corner, where he waited for a bit.

He saw someone.

A woman and a child, walking in the middle of the street and the crosswalk. They could cross, but there were incoming headlights.

"Damn!" Jun whispered. _The car's gonna hit them at full speed!_

They became aware of the car, but it was too late for them to dodge—the car was too close and panic had overridden the woman's systems. The woman started screaming and tried to cover the child, but the kid acted bravely and shoved his mom out of the way, but tripped and fell.

Jun was there instantly and pushed the kid out of the way.

The kid tumbled away, safe.

But Jun wasn't.

His body hit the car, twirled over the windshield, got smacked by the windshield wipers, and thrown into the ground with a sickening crack.

"Oh god." The woman was panicking.

"Kaa-chan!" The child screamed weakly. "Dial the ambulance!"

As she fumbled for her cell phone, the child took a look around through blurry eyes. The car had sped away, was only a blur. All he made out of it was that it was blue, nothing else. He looked at the person who saved him. The person wasn't moving and suddenly he got a bad feeling.

"Kaa-chan?" The child asked.

The mother had just gotten off the phone. "Yes Yukata?"

"Is he..." Despite the heavily rain as he crawled over to his mother, who met him halfway, tears filled his eyes. "...dead?"

"I'm not sure." The mother whispered. "I'm not sure."

The ambulance came, sirens blaring.

**OoOoO**

Nasuti had just came home when a cold wave flew over her, leaving her gasping against the doorframe.

"Are you all right Natsy?" Ryo came over to her, but the woman waved him away.

"I'm fine." Gaining some resolve into her, she looked the holder of Rekka in the eye. "Where's Jun?"

Ryo shrugged. "I don't know."

"How could you not know?" Nasuti whispered before she barged into the kitchen.

"Ah, Natsy." Shin turned and smiled. "What can I—"

"Where's Jun?"

Shin blinked. "I don't know. I haven't heard from him in hours."

Shaking her head in disgust, Nasuti brushed past a bewildered Ryo and up the stairs. Shuu, Seiji, and Touma met her there.

"What's up—" Shuu was cut off as Nasuti glared at them.

"Where's Jun?"

The three could only blink dumbly as Nasuti was steadily growing angrier.

"Where. Is. Jun?" She punctuated each word with a pause.

"I don't know." Seiji answered, meek before the presence of an angry woman.

"You. Don't. Know?" Nasuti growled, something that scared all those in range.

"I thought I heard him say that he was going out." Ryo shrugged as he and Shin went up the stairs.

"And you let him?" Ryo suddenly found himself against the wrath of a woman who was a mother. "Did you even acknowledge it?"

"Uh... No." Ryo finished lamely, his famous temper being overthrown by his landlord.

"You..." Nasuti struggled to find a word appropriate, but decided that every one she could think of was too weak. "Did you even look outside today?"

"It was a sprinkle last time I checked." Touma spoke up.

"And when was that?"

Their resident genius then winced. "Not too long after you left."

Nasuti screamed in frustration as she threw open a curtain. All five teens paled as they saw the rain that was flung harshly from the sky.

She regained her bearings and then demanded slowly. "Do you even know where he was going?"

No one answered.

"He was going to his part-time job. He should've been back before me, even in this. The fact that none of you noticed shows your incompetence in childcare." Nasuti wished she didn't have to take it so far, but it had to be done. "You've thoroughly made Jun's life here miserable and I'm his guardian. If anything happened to him because of this, I'll make sure that none of you leave this house walking." Leaving with a threat, Nasuti walked to her private study and slammed the door, locking it in the process. She went to her desk and dialed up a number.

The phone rang before someone answered it. -Moshi moshi?-

"Shirana-san?" Nasuti asked.

-Ah!- The voice answered, surprised. -Yagyu-san. How are you?-

"I'm fine. But this isn't what I called for. Is Jun still there?"

She could hear the frown in his voice. -No, he left a while ago.-

Nasuti frowned, but before she could reply, she got a call on another line. "I have another call, please hold."

-Of course.-

Nasuti switched lines. "Yes?"

-Is this Yagyu Nasuti?-

"Hai, this is she."

-Are you guardian of one Yamano Jun?-

"Yes." Nasuti was thoroughly frightened. "Is something wrong?"

-I'm sorry, but he has been admitted into the hospital after he was in an accident.-

"What happened?" Nasuti was frantic.

-It seems a car out of control slammed into him. I don't have all the details, but witnesses can tell you if you come to the hospital right now.-

"Okay." The person hung up and Nasuti switched to the other line. "I'm back."

-Who was it?-

"Jun's in trouble and he's at the hospital. I'll meet you there."

-Of course.-

Both sides hung up as Nasuti raced out and grabbed her umbrella and jacket. She was about to leave when the Troopers got to her.

"Should you be going out?" Shin asked mildly.

Nasuti glared pointedly and the holder of Suiko backed down.

"I won't be back too soon. Eat dinner without me."

"Where are you going?" Shuu asked.

"To the hospital." Nasuti slammed the door behind her and all could hear the quick footsteps and the squealing of tires as she raced out in her outdated jeep.

"Hospital?" All five turned to each other, horrified eyes meeting.

"Do you think?" Ryo started, but he couldn't finish.

Shuu shook his head, as if denying something. "He can't be."

"Shin, what's the last thing you remember about Jun?" Touma turned to their resident cook, teeth clenched.

"Me snapping at him because I had a bad day." The holder of Suiko groaned as he placed a hand to his head. "I think he might have been sick also because I thought I heard him clutch the doorway desperately."

"Shuu?" The holder of Tenku turned.

"Same, only because I didn't listen to him while playing a game." Shuu softly banged his head against the wall.

"Seiji? Ryo?" Touma was desperate, hoping that someone other than Nasuti hadn't blown Jun off that day.

One guilty look and a pair of averted eyes was enough. Touma sighed and left the room.

Touma returned to his room and buried his face into his pillow. _Damn! How could we get so fucked up? Even when we're defender of the world, we still fucked up just treating one kid nicely—even one who saved out asses Kaosu knows how many times! Damn._

**OoOoO**

**Ryo's POV**

Everything's really bad right now. Without the kid—not wait, teen—around, everything's colder. I've felt it. I'm really worried about Natsy. She's been crying a lot. I guess I can understand that—Jun's her son. She can't help but cry.

Like I can't help but feel guilty. I feel that everything's my fault. From my refusal to see him as anything but that eight-year-old from all those years ago—god, was it really along the lines of seven?—to the coldness we all showed that day... It's like I really did something wrong. I know I did, but I don't understand why everything just so dark.

The world's so... less cheerful. Everyone's depressed, but that isn't what's causing the darkness. My mind keeps flashing to all the times I scoffed at Jun, all the times I've made fun of him, all the times I just wasn't ready to deal with anything and found him an easy target.

And he saved my life against Arago. I never properly thanked him for that. I can't believe that I forgot it.

The thought of him gone is really tugging at my heart. It really hurts. The only thing I can say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry Jun, for the hell I put you through. I'm so sorry.

**OoOoO**

**Seiji's POV**

It's cold.

Everything's cold.

From the spirits to the overall mood of everybody, it's dark.

Enough to make me shiver.

My spiritual senses are making the rooms even colder to me.

I guess it's because he's not here.

Jun's not here.

Now, I'm not one to dwell on guilt—but that's only for small stuff. This, even I have to admit was too large to just dismiss.

I remember the last time I was against him, just because I thought he was annoying. I know I shouldn't have, but I was annoyed and didn't want to take it out on Ryo.

Damn, that was so stupid of me.

I can't help but remember that one battle against Anubis.

The one where I almost lost.

I almost did, but he saved me.

Jun did.

He had launched in and threw the staff right into there, spreading the glorious light.

I don't think I remember ever properly thanking him...

Damn, how could we have been so stupid?

I'm so sorry Jun...

**OoOoO**

**Shin's POV**

Nothing's the same anymore.

Nothing is.

That day made a difference.

Though all of us knew death, none of us expected that we would be the cause of it.

Not like this.

Maybe if we hadn't acted so cold, he could still be here.

He didn't deserve it.

We just weren't right about treating someone like that.

It's hard to make cookies now. Jun used to help me on my good days.

On my good days...

I can remember when he saved my and Ryo's lives back against Naaza.

Without his thinking, I'd be dead from Naaza's venom and Ryo would have been next.

How could I have forgotten that?

God, I'm so sorry.

It hurts... My heart hurts. My spirit is in torment.

I never properly thanked him and he might be gone.

The coma... He's in a coma...

Please get better Jun... Everyone needs you.

**OoOoO**

**Shuu's POV**

God, how could I be so stupid?

He totally shut him out. If someone did that to me, I wouldn't have reacted as calmly.

Hell, I'd be blazing and I know it.

That didn't stop me from taking it out on him.

I know I'm a big softy, but when I'm not, it's like he suddenly becomes a target for everything.

I went into Jun's room later on.

I found shattered clay figures.

When I figured out who they were, tears burst into my eyes.

One was of me!

I could tell by the head, which was of me in my Kongo yoroi.

I could see the heads of Rekka, Kourin, Suiko, and Tenku there also.

My eyes traveled upward, scared at what I would find.

A woman was the first that caught my eye. It was Natsy! She was dressed in pink and the only one fully intact.

There was another figure, one with a large crack in it and was on top of a dark plate. The black figure reminded me of someone.

Then it hit me!

That was Jun!

My mind clicked right then and there.

Jun's figure had stood on top of the six adults in his life, like we were his pillars of strength.

One by one they fell, till Natsy was the only one left.

Except one pillar wasn't enough.

Jun's figure toppled, like he is now.

Oh god, I'm so sorry!

We had each left you...

Please, survive... I, no we, need to make everything up to you!

**OoOoO**

**Touma's POV**

This just plain sucks.

Jun's still in his coma and I'm in my room, cradling the head of Jun's Tenku figure.

You'd think I am weak, but you're wrong. You just wouldn't understand.

::pauses::

If Arago wanted to defeat us, he could have killed Jun.

It would have made us easy targets.

Damn, when I look back, all I can remember is making me guilty.

I can remember that time in Africa when he made me and Shuu remember ourselves when our armors were fighting.

We'd be dead or worse without him.

God, all this is going to my head and makes we just want to cry.

It hurts, remembering everything.

I don't know if I can make it up to you, Jun, but I'll try my hardest.

Please, just please, don't die...

**OoOoO**

End Notes: I know I didn't characterize the Troopers correctly, but I believe that I took the characters of a Jun/Yulie ignoring fic and putting them in a situation where the real Troopers have to show through. Also, reviewers can vote if Jun survives or not, and I'll put whichever one comes out on top when I reach that particular point in the next chapter. Oh! This will not be a Nasuti/Jun. That pairing scares me for some reason. But your votes do count!

End Notes (2010): I removed the god-awful framing script that I couldn't stand to see anymore, but that and the line breaks are the only things that have changed, except some grammar errors.


	2. To Light or Into Nothingness?

Story Title: Void in the Heart

Chapter Title: To Light or Into Darkness

Author: Mathais

Rating: T

Fandom: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers

Warnings: Pro-Jun, BL

Pairings: Ryo/Jun

Summary: The Troopers find out exactly what the meaning of the saying, you don't know you have something until it's gone, is when Jun is in a car accident. Will they be able to bring him back, or will Jun just let his life go?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and elements of Yoroiden Samurai Troopers.

**OoOoO**

The five Troopers sullenly gathered together at the table with Nasuti.

Jun's condition had stabilized, but he was still in a coma.

Tension still ran high through the house, despite it being a week and a half after the accident.

The only sound that was heard was the clicking over chopsticks against bowls and the quiet sound of eating. Finishing her meal and drinking a bit of tea, Nasuti stood and brought her dishes to the kitchen before heading off to her study.

That was enough reason for the Troopers to start talking.

"Do you think you could raise the temperature in the house a bit?" Shuu asked Ryo. "It's really cold in here."

"That's not funny Shuu." Shin reprimanded.

"It wasn't supposed to be." The Bearer of Kongo murmured.

"Anyone else miss Jun?" Touma questioned quietly.

"I know I do." Seiji spoke up.

Ryo hesitantly put his bowl down, his only sanctuary from speaking. Before he could pick it up again, Touma leveled his gaze on him and the Bearer of Rekka was compelled to answer, whether he liked it or not. "I really miss him. Everything's different, but not better. I mean, we always said that without him around, everything would be less stressful." He sighed. "It's the exact opposite. He always brightened up the day when one of us was in brooding mode. Jun made everything better, reminding us what we've always fought for."

"You know," Seiji interrupted, "I remembered just how he saved my life in the first war against Arago." The man closed his eyes. "I was losing against Anubis. I was sure that I was going to die and then he threw the staff in, defending me against the 'Koku Rou Ken Ankoku Cho Uhigiri' that he sent against me. Jun got hit, but he made Anubis retreat. It slipped my mind until..." He broke off there.

"That reminds me." Shin took in a deep, shuddering breath. "He saved me and Ryo against Naaza. I mean, it was near my resting place where he attacked us. Ryo was nearly unconscious and I was almost dead from his venom. Jun then made Byakuen drag Ryo to a fire, reviving him, which allowed him to save me. I'm pretty sure both of us would have died that day if it weren't more him." The Bearer of Suiko admitted.

"I remember during the whole fiasco with the Black Kikoutei, Touma and I were fighting." Shuu looked at the Bearer of Tenku. "Our armors had taken control of us. Jun made us remember that we were fighting each other. Kongo and Tenku would have made the two of us die if it weren't for his intervention."

"I remember that too." Touma sighed.

"Jun saved me a lot." With a small breath, Ryo looked up from his lap. "There was that time with Arago when I possessed him and he saved me with the jewel. There was also that time when Arago had us trapped in the towers. Jun managed to wake me from my paralysis, making a chain reaction that freed all of you. The Ningenkai and the Youjakai would have been destroyed if it weren't for him." His eyes dropped down again. "We never really gave him the credit he deserved."

"We all thanked Nasuti for her help, but Jun... Not really." Shin was feeling guiltier than before.

"When did we turn so messed up?" Shuu closed his eyes, a growl in the back of his throat.

Any conversation was cut off as Nasuti flew down the stairs, grabbing her coat as she went.

"What's up Nasuti?" Seiji turned around.

"They're finally allowing visitors." She replied, as she was halfway out the door. "You can come if you promise to make it up to Jun."

All five were up in a flash, putting on more appropriate shoes and slinging on jackets. Not a minute later, Nasuti slung her jeep out of her driveway at a speed that was just barely within the legal limits.

**OoOoO**

Nasuti was the first to enter Jun's room when she was there, some man that the Troopers didn't know following her.

"It's good to see you again, Shirana-san." She greeted.

The man pushed up glasses that slid down the bridge of his nose and smiled kindly. "Please call me Iketana, Yagyu-san."

"Only if you call me Nasuti." The woman returned, though the joking didn't quite let the light into her eyes.

"Fine Nasuti-s," a glare made him rethink the honorific. "Nasuti."

She nodded curtly as she looked at Jun, lying there peacefully. Slowly, she moved away matted brown hair from the face, smiling a bit at the rather content look on the face. "If you didn't know better, you'd think he's just sleeping. But the truth is so much more harsher."

Sighing deeply, he nodded. "Did they ever find that driver?"

Nasuti shook her head. "No one got the make... All the kid saw was that it was blue and the mother was in hysterics." The woman clenched her fist. "I would so like to deck the person that just drove away after hitting someone."

A calming hand was laid on her shoulder. "They'll get what they deserved." Iketana then noticed the five men outside. "And who are you?"

They quickly ran through introductions as all seven gathered in the room, surrounding the teen lying in bed.

"For all intents and purposes, Jun should have woken up by now." Iketana mused as he stared closely at Jun's face. "People say that people don't wake up from comas unless they want to wake up. Maybe there's something that is keeping him away from consciousness."

For a moment, Nasuti's eyes grew wide. She hurriedly drew Iketana off into a corner and started whispering to him. "That reminds me of something Jun told me."

"What?"

"He said that he had been getting a lot of dreams lately about a void. Do you think he could be deciding right now?" Her tone was extremely worried.

"It's quite possible." Iketana pushed his glasses back up again. "I could try to delve into his subconscious plain and convince him to come back, but I need total concentration."

Nasuti flicked her eyes at the Troopers, who were still looking at Jun. "I'll buy you ten minutes."

"Done. Anything for my apprentice."

The two came back as Nasuti asked for help. Two minutes later, all the Troopers were out doing errands while Nasuti quietly closed the door.

Iketana closed his eyes as he took out some herbs he had in a belt pouch. Silently, he sprinkled the air above Jun with the plants before the world faded around him and Iketana felt himself appearing somewhere else. His mental eyes opened, revealing a harsh landscape of... well... nothingness. It was all black and gray, something that he'd never encountered before, even in comatose people. Frankly, it scared him.

His mental self, with a bright blue aura, glided forward, looking for that one glow. The darkness touched his aura, sending a slimy feeling across his arms. Shivering, Iketana continued onward. A faint light was ahead, a peculiar mix of five colors. That was when a cold feeling came over him and, having no anchor, sent him sprawling. The spiritualist got a glimpse of blank eyes right next to something so cold; it sent shivers up his spine, before all went black.

The sudden collapse of the man was what drew Nasuti into the room, yelling out commands. The man was loaded onto a cart as doctors rushed to check on him. As Iketana was carted away, Nasuti glanced at Jun and sighed. He was still in a coma. _I guess the void was too much for him to handle._ Furrowing her brow, the woman waved a hand over Jun's body and the boy's suddenly pained face eased. _That should do._ She took a seat in a chair, hoping for the best for Jun and Iketana.

**OoOoO**

The Troopers found Nasuti fast asleep, her head lying on Jun's chest. Softly, the five moved her away and onto a couch in the lobby. They then met with each other around Jun.

"It hurts to see him like this." Shin whispered.

Shuu agreed. "It does."

"What happened to Iketana?" Ryo asked.

"He tried to bring Jun back with mental talents." Seiji answered. "He ended up unconscious."

Touma rubbed his chin. "Do you think that we would have better luck?"

"Let's try." Ryo ordered. All five surrounded Jun, each stretching a hand over the teen's chest. One by one, they closed their eyes and called upon their armors.

_Rekka_

_Kourin_

_Suiko_

_Kongo_

_Tenku_

Five colors spun around Jun, each the color of one of the armors. They were slowly drawn to the teen's head, but the Troopers were jolted out of their trance by an emergency alarm.

"He's flat-lining!" A doctor rushed over, yelling.

Nurses piled around as the heart meter showed that the heartbeat was getting slower.

As hospital personal milled around, one harried intern came over to them.

"Please, can you leave?" The small looking man asked, looking to be about 20 years old. "There won't be any room here." He rushed off again, a testament to how hard the staff was working.

The Troopers allowed themselves to be pushed into the lobby, where the sleeping Nasuti lay. They quietly sat around, the room somber.

"Did we cause that?" Seiji whispered, meeker that he usually was.

Shin, the oldest of all of them, shook his head. "It was just coincidence."

Ryo clasped his hands. "Please let Jun bet all right."

"He has to survive." Shuu prayed.

"He can't die," Touma averted his eyes, which were filling with tears that threatened to spill all over his face, "not until we has made our peace and even then."

The five waited, nerves on edge, as the doctors worked on bringing Jun's heartbeat up. They were all worried, fidgeting in their seats and showing a lot of care for the teen that lay there in a coma.

_Kaosu, please let Jun survive._ Ryo turned his eyes skyward. _Let him survive!_

When a doctor came out to greet them, Ryo was up first. "What of Jun?"

"We managed to stabilize him." All five released breaths they didn't know they held. "You may see him again now." None of them wasted any time. They reached Jun's room at a quick pace, crowding around the boy.

"He looks paler." Shin commented, brushing away a strand of hair from the boy's face, his mother hen personality showing.

"His mental defenses should be weak. Now is the time to try it." Seiji insisted.

The rest agreed as they circled Jun. Slowly, carefully, each Trooper called upon the power of their yoroi.

_Rekka..._

_Kourin..._

_Suiko..._

_Kongo..._

_Tenku..._

The circling of lights was faster than before, heading into Jun's head at maybe double the speed. All five immediately lost their sense of the outside world as they appeared in a colorless plain.

"This is Jun's mind?" Seiji whispered, slightly horrified.

"What's the matter?' Touma asked.

Seiji turned, the green ambiance surrounding him heightening the effect of the shock in the one visible eye. "There should be color. If it's like this... Jun's almost ready." He whispered the next part. "Ready to leave..."

"We have to find him!" Ryo insisted, red aura flaring brighter. "We can't lose him."

"Link up." Shin held out a hand, light blue radiating from his skin. Touma's dark blue grasped it, their lights touching. Together, they made a chain as they traveled forward.

Shuu shivered. "This darkness makes me feel weird."

"It's oily." Touma agreed.

The five made small talk, until the faintest bit of white caught Ryo's attention. "I think I see Jun!"

They picked up speed, but froze when they came upon a scene, barely staying in the plain as a wave of darkness billowed into them.

Jun's mental body was covered by a faint white aura, weaker than it should have been. He was curled in a fetal position, pale skin being showed and wearing no clothing, like the rest of them. Blank eyes were shown with his head turned to the side, dried tear streaks on his cheeks. Right next to him was a flickering barrier of fire, with the impression that it used to be big, but shrinking. Right beyond that wall of flame was... nothing, Nothingness. Oblivion. The Troopers stared, horrified, as Jun reached out toward the barrier of flame, as if reaching toward the void. The barrier flared weakly, making Jun draw his hand back, returning to his fetal position.

"Jun!" Ryo screamed.

The boy didn't look like he acknowledged them.

The Troopers floated closer, desperation on their faces.

"Jun." Shin whispered quietly, putting a hand on the teen's shoulder.

He looked up, eyes with nothing in them staring into Shin's eyes. Jun then turned back to the wall of fire, reaching a hand out to it. Ryo hit it away. Jun turned and slugged Ryo in the face. As the Bearer of Rekka flew back, Jun leveled his gaze of Shin's hand, shrugging it away. He never said a word.

Seiji caught Ryo before he could fly too far away. "What's up with Jun?"

"We're in pain." All five turned, Jun curling back into a fetal position, as a new voice appeared. It was Jun, only younger, and covered by a brighter white aura.

"Who are you?" Touma asked.

"I'm Jun, his innocence, his heart." Young Jun smiled brightly. "That's the real Jun, he's depressed."

"So, you're both Jun?"

"Basically." The smile faded from Young Jun's face. "Seriously, I don't know why you're trying."

"Why _shouldn't_ we?" Shuu asked, enraged.

"You never showed much care over the years," Young Jun commented," so I thought you'd rather have us dead." There was a sudden dropping of gazes. "That hit something, didn't it?"

"We would never wish death on Jun!" Touma spoke up.

"Of course not." Young Jun stated sarcastically. "You wouldn't, but what about Jun himself?" He pointed toward the barrier of fire, which was steadily growing weaker. Teenage Jun keep trying to go through it, to nothingness, but the shield held. "That represents our will to die."

Tears flying from his eyes, Ryo yelled. "I'm sorry! I never meant any of this! Really!" He flew at Teenage Jun, sobbing all the way. "I was so scared of how I was feeling! I didn't know how to react, with one so much younger! Please, you have to forgive me!" Ryo wrapped his arms around Teenage Jun's body, sobbing freely into the teenager's neck. "You can't leave me!"

Teenage Jun didn't seem to listen as he reached forward for the hole in the barrier of fire.

"**I LOVE YOU!**" Ryo screamed.

"R... Ry... Ryo?" There was a spark of something in Teenage Jun's eyes as Young Jun smiled softly. "Is that you Ryo?"

"Yeah, it's me." Ryo smiled. "Please don't leave. I love you so much."

"You... Love me?" Teenage Jun curled out of his fetal position slightly as Young Jun started fading. "You love me?"

"We all do, like you're our little brother." The rest of the Troopers surrounded Teenage Jun. "It's just that we weren't sure how to handle it."

Teenage Jun blinked away tears, more brown appearing in his eyes. "But... I love you guys so much, Ryo most of all. It hurts..." He stared remorsefully at the void. "I just want to end it." He reached out toward the void again, tears falling faster from his eyes.

"I can't let you go." Ryo whispered, voice hoarse. "I can't lose you again." He hugged the teen closer. "I love you so much. Not as a friend, not as a brother, but as a lover. I didn't know what I felt, but please give me another chance. I can't lose you."

The area around them started to gain color as Teenage Jun uncurled from his position, his aura growing brighter and Young Jun fading even more. "As a lover?"

"Yes, as a lover." Ryo choked so much emotion into those four words that Teenage Jun burst out crying anew.

"It hurt so much Ryo! I thought I saw Shirana-sempai here. I just wanted to touch that void and let it all be done with!" Teenage Jun sobbed freely. "I wanted oblivion to take me, but Nasuti wouldn't let it happen. It's so cold! Help me! Help me please!"

"Just follow us out." Seiji's voice was comforting.

"We'll help you." Shin smiled.

"We're not leaving you here." Shuu added.

"You're too important to us to lose." Touma finished.

"Just hold on tight and we'll be out of here." As a chain, all six swirled in the mental plain. Before they left, however, Young Jun was almost gone.

"Protect and love us well." He whispered before disappearing completely.

When Ryo opened his eyes, he found the rest of them holding their hands over Jun. They quickly withdrew them, hoping that Jun had followed. _Please be all right!_

A few seconds later, Jun opened his eyes. "Miss me?"

"Jun!" Ryo choked the name out. "You're awake."

"Thank you." Weak eyes turned to Ryo. "I love you..."

Doctors came rushing in, shoving the Troopers out again. Nasuti greeted them at the lobby. "What's up?'

"Jun's awake." Shin whispered. Nasuti's eyes widened.

"He's actually awake Natsy!" Ryo smiled with tears down his cheeks. "He's awake!"

Nasuti almost jumped for joy—the Troopers could see that. Instead, she just smiled, tears shining in her eyes.

**OoOoO**

A month later, Jun was up and back to a genki self that blossomed with the love and affection the Troopers showered him with. No more sneaking around, except for the occasional prank cooked up with Touma. No more dodging them either, except when he and Touma had to hide from the unfortunate victim of a prank. Jun got along with each and every one of them and Nasuti couldn't be happier—all her boys were happy.

This day, however, Jun and Ryo were going on their first date.

"C'mon Jun!" Ryo shouted, clad in a loose red shirt and khakis. "I'm sure you look fine as is!"

"Hold on!" came the muffled reply. "Geroff Shin!"

"Just a touch more and you'll be fine." Shin promised.

"That's not reassuring." Jun muttered.

Ryo rolled his eyes as Touma and Shuu snickered.

Seiji raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you afraid?"

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to keep my hands off of Jun." Ryo murmured. "We all know Shin's ability with making people irresistible."

Seiji wisely averted his eye.

Shin appeared. "And here is our resident Cinderella." He paused. "Only male."

Jun walked into sight, extremely nervous. He was in a white satin shirt, the ends billowing past his black leather pants. A little bit of eyeliner emphasized his eyes and a tiny bit of glitter on his neck completed the picture of seductive grace. He walked smoothly, his steps a bit hesitant and the blush on his cheeks only added to the picture. At the bottom, Jun gave a little spin. "How do I look?" Jun blinked when no answer came. "Ryo?"

The four Troopers stared, jaws dropping and even drooling as Shin smiled smugly.

"You're..." Seiji, Touma, and Shuu whispered at the same time.

"What?" Jun asked, slightly annoyed. "I knew I shouldn't have let Shin put the eyeliner on me. Or is it the glitter? Do I look like a freak?"

Ryo hastily shook his head. "Hell no! You look so frickin' hot!"

Shin laughed softly. "You're drooling."

They quickly wiped their mouths, even the reserved Seiji blushing.

"Well, aren't we going?" Jun smiled impishly as Ryo pulled the teen to his side.

"Yeah. We'll be back soon." Ryo waved.

"Bring him back before midnight!" Shin called, strengthening the Cinderella remark.

Jun waved as the door closed behind them.

Nasuti came around. "Did they leave yet?"

"All clear." Touma saluted. The five waited for Ryo's car to leave before they all piled into Nasuti's jeep and followed them.

Jun's hearty laughing at his boyfriend followed them as they went, the night encompassing them. He didn't fear the void anymore—Ryo and the others were protecting him from it. On his nightstand, six figures were now there. Iketana, Nasuti, Shin, Shuu, Touma, and Seiji were there. A figure with Jun wrapped in Ryo's embrace stood on a black plate above them. They shined with the light of renewed bonds.

Jun giggled. _At last, it's done._

**The End**

**OoOoO**

End Notes: This is my first "The End" written, which is something I only use for multi-chapter stories. Thank you for all your votes! The Ryo/Jun was actually totally unexpected!

End Notes (2010): I removed the god-awful framing script that I couldn't stand to see anymore, but that and the line breaks are the only things that have changed, except some grammar errors. Looking back, I'm actually glad I wrote this, though I do believe the Ryo/Jun took something away from it.


End file.
